


Putting it on Paper

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Geno is inspired by Sid's bucket list.





	Putting it on Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotter than the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655655) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> This fic is a sequel to "Hotter than the Sun," which I wrote for the February 2018 prompts at Pens Monthly.
> 
> In honor of Amnesty Month at Pens Monthly, I've written this fic in fulfillment of the following March 2017 prompts: Evgeni Malkin, epistolary fic, and fisting. I hope you enjoy it!

It was summer, and Geno was back in Miami for the first time since spending his bye week there with Sid. In fact, Geno was currently sitting in the same hotel room where he and Sid had stayed, checking off items on Sid's bucket list.

Geno had been slightly freaked out when Sid had told him about the bucket list, but Sid had been quick to explain that he wasn't dying - he simply had a very long list of things he wanted to do in his life. The sheer length of the bucket list, which Sid had shown Geno once they were back in Pittsburgh, reassured Geno that Sid had no reason to believe he would die in the near future. And the many, many, many times Geno's name appeared on the list made his heart swell: Sid had no intention of letting him go, which meshed perfectly with Geno's plan of never leaving Sid.

...Well, sort of.

At the moment, Geno was in Miami, but Sid was in Pittsburgh with the Little Penguins, after which he would fly up to Nova Scotia, where Geno would meet him. That was a whole week away, which meant plenty of time for Geno to enjoy the sun and the sand. And the location meant Geno kept thinking about Sid's bucket list, which was always fun to think about, even without Sid physically present. To be specific, Geno was thinking about something he wanted to add to the bucket list.

He took the pad of paper and pen provided by the hotel, opened the Russian-English dictionary app on his phone, and began to write down his wish. It took a long time, what with the inherently distracting nature of his thoughts about this wish and Geno's desire to jazz up the wording of his wish for Sid's benefit. But eventually, he had it written down:

_My dearest Sidka,_  
_I am writing this because I don't trust my English when talking to you in our bed; as you know all too well, my brain tends to stop working when it's just the two of us._  
_I can't stop thinking about your bucket list. I know you said it isn't all sex stuff, but are you really surprised that I'm thinking about sex stuff? No, and you're not surprised that I have something to add, I'm sure._  
_I want you to fist me. I want your gorgeous hand deep against my prostate, touching everywhere within me. Perhaps you will say that this is backwards, since you love my hands and I love your ass. But I still believe this version will be hot enough to make things melt. What do you say?_  
_All my love, your Zhenya_

**********

Geno brought the letter with him to Canada, but he wasn't sure what to do with it once he got there. In an act of desperation, he waited until Sid was downstairs starting dinner, then stuck the letter under Sid's phone charger on the nightstand before going downstairs to help Sid...or, to be more accurate, to demand attention from Sid while Sid cooked.

After dinner, Geno cleaned up while Sid went upstairs to check his email. Once Geno finished in the kitchen, he went upstairs to the bedroom - and frowned when he didn't see Sid.

His frown deepened when he walked to the bed and saw his letter unfolded on top of the bedspread. Apparently Sid had read it...had it freaked him out? Had this been a terrible idea?

In his increasingly nervous state, Geno almost didn't notice the piece of paper next to the letter. It was folded in thirds with GENO written on top, so he unfolded it and read:

_My dearest Zhenya,_   
_I love your idea. Unfortunately, after so many days apart, I don't think we can pull it off tonight. Let's make it a goal to pull it off before going back to Pittsburgh, okay?_   
_Awaiting you in the bathtub with a heart full of love, your Sidka_

**********

True to his word, Sid worked with Geno toward the goal of fisting throughout their stay in Canada. The nights Geno spent under Sid with only a finger or two slowly working his ass tested both men's patience, but they also resulted in intense pleasure for both men. Even when they moved on to three or four fingers, Geno could barely fathom anything hotter than the way Sid took him apart bit by bit.

Three nights before they were scheduled to fly back to Pittsburgh, Sid kissed Geno in the shower and pressed a hand to his ass before asking if he was ready. Geno's response was the most possessive-sounding growl of assent he'd ever produced. Sid took his sweet time in washing and drying both men, then guiding Geno to their bed and prepping him agonizingly slowly.

Geno was a panting mess by the time Sid's fingers finally filled his ass and attacked his prostate. It wasn't long before he came with a shout, barely able to keep his eyes open while Sid jerked himself off and came between their bodies. Sid cleaned them off before taking his traditional place as the little spoon in Geno's arms. Geno kissed the top of Sid's head, then used his finger to write one simple word on his back: _perfect_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
